Trailing arm suspensions are well known and commonly used in heavy-duty vehicles, such as semi tractor-trailer configurations, as well as off-road vehicles such as four-wheeled buggies. A typical trailing arm suspension comprises a trailing arm having one end pivotally connected to a vehicle frame through a frame bracket and another end connected to the vehicle frame by a spring or strut. The trailing arm supports an axle to which the vehicle wheels are mounted. Road-induced reaction forces acting on the wheels are controlled by the pivoting of the trailing arm in response to these forces, with the forces being resisted by the spring.
Given that off-road vehicles routinely travel over very rough terrain, such as mountainous regions, there is a desire to improve the mechanical strength and performance of off-road suspension systems, while at the same reducing the mechanical complexity of such suspension systems.